I'm In Love with Sof!
by animeroxz
Summary: Prince James has been having strange thoughts about Princess Sofia lately. Eventually he realizes that he's fallen in love with her, but knowing they can never be he struggles to keep from acting on his feelings. It gets harder and harder for him to do so as the days go by, and the more he's around her, the stronger his feelings become. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. It Begins

I'm In Love with Sof!

Chapter 1: It Begins

Summary: Prince James has been having strange thoughts about Princess Sofia lately. Eventually he realizes that he's fallen in love with her, but knowing they can never be he struggles to keep from acting on his feelings. It gets harder and harder for him to do so as the days go by, and the more he's around her, the stronger his feelings become. Meanwhile, Amber and her friends struggle to find love and Ruby and Jade compete for Prince James's affection.

**/*StF*/**

Princess Sofia the First of the Kingdom of Enchancia walked through the halls of her castle home humming a tune with a smile on her face.

It has been ten years since she and her mother left their commoner life behind and began living in the castle, and now at the age of seventeen, Sofia has grown into quite a beautiful young woman. Her wavy, brown hair, which had been short when she was a child, has become much longer stopping at her waist, although it was still wavy. She was slightly taller than her mother now and had developed in all of the right places. Her skin was as smooth as silk and she had a flawless complexion. There were still some things that hadn't changed about her however. She still had those big, blue eyes and she was still as sweet, innocent, and friendly as she was when she was seven and first starting out as a princess.

As she continued to walk through the halls headed toward her bedroom she spotted Baileywick, the castle steward and her longtime friend and caretaker, ordering some servants around as usual.

"Good evening Baileywick!" She happily greeted the man with a smile on her face as she continued her pace down the hallway.

"A good evening to you as well Princess Sofia." Baileywick returned her greeting with a polite bow as was customary of commoners to do when in the presence of royalty.

She continued humming and when she finally reached her room she opened the door and entered closing it behind her.

"Princess you're finally home!" Clover, her pet rabbit and best friend happily greeted her as he lay on her bed eating a carrot.

He wasn't as spry as he used to be, and he had more white in his fur, due to his old age, but he still retained his personality and his love of food. Mia and Robin had passed away long ago, and her squirrel friend Whatnaught had passed away last year. The animals' deaths had brought great sadness to both Clover and Sofia and when Sofia had once asked Clover what kept him from leaving her too he said she was the only thing keeping him alive.

Sofia giggled and sat down on her bed beside him rubbing him behind the ears like she knew he liked.

"I am. You haven't gotten yourself in any trouble while I've been at school have you?"

"Nah! I left your room to find myself some grub, went exploring in the gardens, and I got a visit from Crackle and we played in the forest for awhile." Clover answered her as his foot thumped the bed with every scratch behind the ears Sofia delivered.

"Sounds like you had a fun but busy day." Sofia said as she stopped scratching Clover behind the ears much to his disappointment.

"I did, that Crackle's as energetic as she was when I first met her. How was school?"

"It was great! I got a perfect score on my princesses in history test, I beat Hugo in a practice race during flying derby practice after school, and I learned a new dance move in Professor Popov's class!" Sofia answered her friend with a smile on her face.

"Glad to hear it Princess, as long as you're happy this old rabbit is happy too." Clover said with a smile before he took a big bite out of his carrot.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" Sofia called out.

"It's Amber. May I come in?" her sister's muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Sure. Come on in." Sofia said granting her sister entrance into her room.

The door opened seconds later and Amber came strolling in with her head held high and perfect posture as usual.

At age eighteen Princess Amber hadn't changed much from when she was a child. The long, curly blonde hair she'd had as a child had become slightly longer stopping a little past her waist. She'd grown taller, although she was slightly shorter than Sofia now, and she too had developed in all the right places. She was as spoiled and pampered as ever and while she still had her moments of selfishness and vanity she has become better as the years have gone by. She still loved to shop, hated getting dirty, and loved boys, princes to be exact. She was your average teenage princess through and through.

"What can I do for you Amber?" Sofia questioned her sister as she smiled at her.

"Ugh gross Sofia! Do you always let that filthy animal lay in your bed?!" Amber shrieked in disgust as she pointed an accusatory finger at Clover with her left hand and used her right hand to cover her face with a fan, which was still her favorite accessory.

"Hey watch who you're calling filthy sister or I'll leave rabbit droppings in your bed!" Clover threatened Amber as he frowned at her.

Sofia giggled at what Clover said to Amber and rubbed him behind his ears to calm him down which instantly worked.

"Yes Amber I do and Clover's not a filthy animal he's my best friend."

"Oh Sofia, best friends with a rabbit, you're still as strange as you were when we were children!" Amber sighed dramatically as she placed her hand that contained the opened fan over her forehead.

Sofia frowned becoming annoyed with her sister now.

"What did you want to see me about Amber?"

"Oh yes, Princess Hildegard, Princess Clio, and I are going to meet up with some of the princes and other princesses from Royal Prep and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" Amber asked her sister although it sounded more like a command to Sofia.

"Here at our home?" Sofia asked still scratching a very happy Clover behind his ears.

"No, in the Kingdom of Friezenburg, at Princess Hildegard's castle."

"Oh, well I politely decline your invitation sister but do send Princesses Hildegard and Clio my best regards." Sofia said as she got up off her bed and walked over and into her closet to pick out something more comfortable to wear.

Purple was still her color of choice, but she'd ventured into wearing other colors over the years as well, she spotted a pink dress she hadn't worn in a while and grabbed it. She closed the closet door for privacy and began to change into it.

"Oh Sofia why won't you come?!" Amber whined as she stomped her foot on the floor with a pout on her face. It was very un-princess like she knew but no one was around to see her but Sofia's little rabbit and it wasn't as if he could talk and tell anyone.

Sofia came out of the closet and she said to her sister.

"James is sick Amber. He missed school today and I'm sure he's bored having been stuck in his room all day so I thought I would keep him company tonight."

Amber waved her fan in a dismissive fashion and said. "Oh please Sofia James will be fine! Just pop in, say a few words to him, and come back and change back into something more appropriate."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Sofia asked with a frown.

"Oh nothing is wrong with it, as long as you're around the castle, but we're going to one of the biggest parties of the year. You need to dress to impress. That means a gown, jewelry, makeup, hair, shoes; you know the full nine yards. A simple pink dress with no makeup or jewelry, besides that amulet daddy gave you, is simply not going to cut it." Amber snobbishly explained to Sofia as she studied her, or rather her appearance.

"Ruby and Jade made this dress for me as a present for my sixteenth birthday Amber. I love it and if I want to go to Hildegard's party in it then I will. If it's not good enough for you then so be it." Sofia stubbornly replied to Amber as she frowned at her and walked past her to join Clover on her bed once more.

"Well that certainly explains its meager appearance." Amber said under her breath. Clearing her throat she said to Sofia. "Alright Sofia, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you win. Wear what you want to Hildy's party. You're my sister and I'll stand by you no matter what."

"You really mean that?" Sofia asked feeling both happy and unsure.

Amber walked over to Sofia and sat down on her bed. She placed a hand on Sofia's shoulder and answered her with a smile.

"Of course I mean it Sofia. You're my little sister and I love you." She sighed. "I did it again didn't I? Trying to push onto you what I want or believe when you're your own person, your own princess. You're always good enough for me Sofia, don't ever think you're not, I just don't want the other princesses and the princes laughing at you and making fun of you."

"Thanks Amber but I've never cared what other people think of me. You said it yourself I'm my own person and my own princess." Sofia said proudly as she smiled at Amber.

"Sofia you are indeed a one of a kind princess. Don't ever change and I'm proud to call you my sister." Amber said as she did something out of character and hugged Sofia.

Sofia was shocked for a few seconds before she returned Amber's hug smiling gently as she reveled in the feel of being in her sister's arms which was a rare occurrence.

Amber pulled away with a blush of embarrassment on her face which she quickly used her fan to try and hide from Sofia.

She cleared her throat and asked her.

"So Sofia will you be attending Hildy's party with me?"

Sofia shook her head.

"I already told you I'm not Amber. I'm staying home with James tonight and nothing you say is going to change my mind." She said this kindly yet firmly.

"There are a lot of nice princes looking forward to seeing you tonight Sofia some that don't even attend Royal Prep and are from far away kingdoms." Amber said with a smirk on her face.

"Really?! Why would all of those princes want to see me?!" Sofia asked shocked.

"Oh Sofia you can't really be that naïve can you? I should think it obvious why they want to see you. They're all interested in becoming your suitor of course." Amber said with a sly smirk on her face.

Sofia blushed.

"Why would they want to be my suitor Amber? You're far more beautiful than I am and much more of a true princess too."

"Oh Sofia while both of those things you said are indeed true there are still princes that are interested in you as well. I have more princes that are interested in me than you do of course but…" Amber trailed off as she put her fan up to her face to hide a frown.

She had been lying to save herself face. In truth, Sofia had way more princes interested in her than she did, and she was far more beautiful than she was, but she would never admit that aloud to anyone. Sofia had quickly become the most popular girl at Royal Prep within a year of attending, a title that used to belong to her, and she'd maintained that position for nine years in a row. Everyone loved Princess Sofia; she was kind, smart, athletic, brave, strong, beautiful, both inside and out, fair, helpful, selfless, and just absolutely perfect. Over the course of ten years Sofia has made a ton of friends, through various means, and apparently she made quite the impression on quite a few princes she'd met over the years. She thought she had gotten over her jealousy of Sofia years ago but apparently she hadn't. She still loved her though even though it was hard to do so sometimes like now for instance.

"Well I'm flattered, and maybe I'll attend the next party, but not this one. James is far more important." Sofia said stubbornly as she crossed her arms and stared Amber down.

"Baileywick will take care of him and bring him everything he needs. Mother will check up on him from time to time as well. He doesn't need you Sofia." Amber insisted.

Sofia narrowed her blue eyes at Amber and said. "I'll only believe it when he tells me those words out of his own mouth. He's your twin brother Amber and you act like you don't care about him. Have you even been to his room to see him since we've gotten home from school?"

"I have not, but I will before I leave for the party, and I do care about James Sofia there's just nothing I can do for him. He'll have to get over this cold on his own and staying home tonight isn't going to help him get well sooner. I'm going to have fun for the both of us tonight because I'm sure he would have loved to have gone to Hildy's party." Amber told Sofia as she got off of her bed and began heading toward the exit.

"I'm not staying in hopes that my presence will speed up his recovery Amber. I'm staying to keep him company and cheer him up because being sick is no fun at all."

Amber had reached the door by now and she placed her right hand on the doorknob.

She kept her back turned to her sister and said. "We can't all be as selfless as you are Sofia."

She opened the door and walked out closing it gently behind her.

"That sister of yours sure is a piece of work Sofia! I don't see how you put up with her!" Clover complained to Sofia with a frown on his face.

"She's not all bad Clover and she really is a kind person deep down." Sofia said defending Amber.

Clover smiled.

"You really do see the best in everybody don't you Princess?"

"I try. I'm going down to the castle garden to pick some vegetables. I'm going to make some chicken noodle soup for James before I go and visit him. Do you want to come with me Clover?"

"Of course I do! Eating food and spending time with my best friend! Why would I pass that up?!" Clover said excitedly as he hopped off the bed and waited for Sofia to get ready.

He watched as she went into her closet and came out wearing a matching pink gardening hat and gardening gloves. In her hand she had a rather large straw basket and inside it were various gardening tools that helped make picking vegetables easier.

"You ready Clover?"

He hopped over to her and once he was beside her he looked up at her and said. "That I am Princess."

She smiled and nodded before she opened the door and they exited her bedroom.

He didn't have to worry about hiding anymore. Sofia's parents found out about him years ago and had allowed her to keep him as a pet. At first her father was going to have him put in the castle zoo where the snotty princess's and Prince James's pets were but Sofia had begged the king to let him sleep in her bedroom with her. It took about fifteen minutes of nonstop pleading and a little encouragement from the queen to get the king to finally relent and grant Sofia her request.

He had to say it felt good not having to hide anymore.

**/*(StF)*/**

Prince James lay in his bed feeling miserable. At age eighteen he hadn't changed much from when he was a child. He had always been tall for his age but now he was as tall as his father. His voice has gotten deeper as a result of puberty and he has become well built, but not overly so, as a result of flying derby and other sports he participated in. His blonde hair was still neatly trimmed; he had the same green eyes; and he was considered quite handsome among the princesses of Royal Prep. Personality wise he was still the same as he was when he was a child with the exception that he was wiser than he once was much like his two sisters.

Amber had stopped by to see him before she went to a party thrown by Princess Hildegard. He would so loved to have gone but alas he was sick and felt too weak to even get up out of bed. He'd been bedridden all day and he hated it. He had been bored out of his mind for hours. Baileywick would come and check on him from time to time and ask if he needed anything but he didn't stay longer than five minutes at a time, he was a busy man after all. His dad came by once to check on him but like Baileywick he too was a busy man, even more so considering he was the king. His mother had come by three times today to check on him and while she may not have been as busy as his father she was still quite busy considering she was the queen. He had been hoping Amber would stay longer to help ease his boredom but she was in a hurry to get to the party. He shouldn't have been surprised, she was Amber after all, and it just wasn't in her nature to be considerate. He was surprised however that Sofia hadn't come by to visit him yet. He would have thought for sure she'd come rushing to see him as soon as she got out of school but she hadn't. He had to admit that made him sad.

All of a sudden there was a knock at his door.

He cleared his throat.

"Enter."

The door opened and Sofia's pet rabbit Clover came hopping in much to his confusion. He came to a stop beside his bed and looked up at him.

He smiled at the rabbit and giving it a pat on the head he said. "Well hello Clover. I know you couldn't have possibly been the one to knock on my door but I certainly appreciate the company little guy."

Clover smiled.

He liked Prince James way more than Princess Prissy.

"You're never too far from Sof so I'm guessing she's the one that knocked on my door." James said to Clover feeling happy at the thought that his sister had finally come to visit him.

James looked up from Clover and sure enough he saw Sofia walking in carrying a silver tray in her hands with a large bowl filled with something on it and what appeared to him to be a tall glass of orange juice.

"Hey James, I hope I didn't disturb you from your rest!" Sofia merrily greeted him with a warm smile as she sat the tray down on a nearby desk.

"No, of course you didn't disturb me Sof, and even if you had I wouldn't care! I've been sleeping all day anyway and I've been up for the past few hours bored!" Prince James explained to Sofia as he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well that's just perfect because I've come to keep you company for awhile!" Sofia said as she pulled the chair that was behind his desk over to his bedside and took a seat.

She heard Clover clear his throat and giggling behind her hand she added.

"Clover wants to keep you company as well. That is if you want us to. If not we completely understand and we'll just be on our way."

"Are you kidding Sof of course I want you to stay and keep me company…and of course you too Clover!"

Sofia smiled and nodded her head at him as she stood up and walked over to his desk and picked up the tray she had been carrying when she entered his room. She walked back over and leaned down placing the tray gently in his lap.

"Please tell me this is food Sof because I'm starving?!" James asked feeling his mouth water as he stared at the bowl which was covered by a lid.

He still loved to eat.

"You're always starving, but yes it is food, chicken noodle soup to be exact. It's full of vegetables to help you get better quickly and the orange juice is for Vitamin C." Sofia explained as she took the lid off of the bowl and the steam instantly wafted up and hit James in the face.

"Mmm it certainly smells good and looks it to. Did the chefs prepare it?" James asked as he grabbed the spoon off of the tray and placed it in the soup.

"No, I did. I hope it's good. Please be honest with me on how it taste. It was my first time cooking it you see." Sofia said nervously with a blush on her face as she looked at him with those big blue eyes of hers.

James nodded before he took the spoon in his hand once more. He made sure he got a spoonful of everything before he slowly pulled the spoon up to his mouth where he blew the soup gently for a few seconds before placing the utensil in his mouth.

Sofia watched with baited breath as she awaited her brother's verdict on her soup.

"Sof this soup is delicious! Is there anything you can't do?!" James praised Sofia's cooking as he began to eat the soup more vigorously.

"Oh stop James you flatter me too much but I'm glad you like it!" Sofia said with a smile as she sat back down in the chair beside his bed and watched him eat.

"I'm serious Sof this tastes amazing! You should give the chefs down in the kitchen some cooking tips!" James continued to praise his sister's cooking skills as he took a break from devouring the soup to take a large sip of the orange juice.

"The royal chefs cook just fine James you know that. Their food is always excellent."

"Yeah, but your food is a thousand times more excellent than theirs!"

"Stop James! You're making me grin like an idiot!" Sofia said with a wide grin on her face that wouldn't go away no matter how much she wanted it too.

His praise pleased her greatly.

James took one look at her and burst out laughing. She was right. She did look like an idiot with that grin on her face but she was still the most beautiful idiot he'd ever seen.

He frowned.

Wait! Where on earth did that come from?!

"First you praise me and then you laugh at me! Some brother you are!" Sofia said with a pout no longer grinning.

"Aw come on Sof not the pout! I'm sorry ok but I just couldn't resist. That grin on your face really did make you look like a goofball."

Sofia laughed herself and she said. "I guess I can't be mad at you. I would have laughed at you too if you were grinning like I was."

"Good because you know I hate it when you're mad at me." James said as he got a few of the sliced carrots out of the soup and put them on the floor for a grateful Clover to eat.

He liked Prince James even more now.

"Those carrots were for you James not Clover. He's had enough carrots for one day." Sofia scolded James gently the way a mother scolds her small child.

"Sorry Sof/Sofia!" Both James and Clover apologized with guilty looks on their faces.

"It's fine as long as it doesn't happen again."

"It won't." Both James and Clover said in unison again.

Sofia nodded.

"So what did I miss at school today Sof?" James asked trying to change the subject and he was also curious.

"Nothing much really. We had a quiz on princesses in history that you'll have to make up and we also did a…"

"I didn't mean about class Sof I meant with our fellow princes and princesses."

"Oh, well Prince Zandar tried once again to woo Princess Hildegard which ended unsuccessfully and Princess Violet put on a small concert for us during lunch time in the courtyard which was nice. That's about it honestly. It was a pretty boring Friday." Sofia said with a shrug as she rubbed Clover's fur who had jumped into her lap as soon as he'd finished his carrots.

"How was flying derby practice?" James asked in between spoonfuls of soup.

"It was great. I beat Prince Hugo again during one of our practice races." Sofia said with a big grin. She tried her best to be friendly and nice to everyone but Prince Hugo made it really hard for her. He was such a mean person after all.

"That's my Sof!" James said happily as he held his hand up for Sophia to give him a high five.

Sophia laughed and happily gave him a high five.

"How much did you beat him by?"

"Forty seconds." Sophia said proudly with a grin.

"Man Sof awesome job! I wish I could have been there to see it! I bet the jerk was furious!" James said with a smirk on his face. He didn't like Prince Hugo. He never has and he never will.

He'd been trying for ten years to get him and Sof off the team, more specifically Sofia, and every year they both made extra sure to beat his butt in the tryout race to prove a point that they were both on the team and they were staying until they graduated whether he liked it or not.

"Of course. He says there's no way a princess can be as good as I am at flying derby. I reminded him that it's not just me though. Minimus was in top form today. I rewarded him with a bushel of apples as a reward before I left. He deserved it."

"You'd think he'd have realized by now that after a decade of challenging us he'd never beat either of us in a race." James said with a shake of his head before taking a sip of juice.

"Yes, you would think, but maybe he'll learn his lesson one day soon before we graduate."

"Ah jerks like him never learn Sof!" James said with a frown on his face.

"It's possible he may learn James. You should never give up on a person no matter how rotten they may be." Sofia said wisely as she frowned disapprovingly at him.

"You're incredible Sof, you know that? Even though Hugo has been nothing but a jerk to you for a decade you still believe there's some good in him and that he can change. I hope that one day I'll have the kind of heart you have Sof but as of right now I just don't have it. You stay the way you are though and don't you ever change." James said with a gentle smile as he reached his hand out and grasped Sofia's in his.

He couldn't believe how soft and smooth it was and it was so much smaller than his own.

"Thanks James and I don't plan to change. Unless it's for the better of course." Sofia said as she smiled at him.

James mentally scoffed. There was no possible way Sofia could get any better. She was already perfection.

Clover hopped off of Sofia's lap and began hopping toward the door.

"Let me out of here Princess. I've got to use the little rabbit's room bad." Clover pleaded with Sofia.

James watched as Sofia got up and walked toward his closed bedroom door and Clover.

"What's wrong with the little guy?"

"He says he has to use the restroom." Sofia answered him having almost reached Clover.

"He says…Sof you're joking right? Rabbits can't talk!"

Sofia nervously laughed and she said to him while opening the door and letting Clover out.

"Oh yeah! You know me! I'm always joking around!" Sofia said as she closed the door and turned to face him. She noticed that he had finished his soup and quickly asked him trying to change the subject. "I see you've finished the soup. Do you want anymore because I made plenty?"

"I couldn't eat another bite Sof! I'm stuffed!" James said as he placed his hands on his stomach and patted it so she could hear how tight it was.

Sofia nodded and it was then that a thought occurred to her.

"Did Amber stop by to see you before she left for the party?"

"She did but she only stayed about five minutes. If you knew about the party why didn't you go?"

"Well…" She gestured for him to scoot over in his bed and once he did she sat down Indian style beside him taking off her shoes in the process. She continued. "I decided that spending the night keeping my sick brother company was more important and quite frankly spending time with you sounded more fun than Princess Hildegard's party. Amber spent the better part of a half hour trying to convince me to go to the party instead of staying home with you but I wasn't giving in."

James was touched.

"So you'd rather spend a Friday night cooped up in your sick brother's bedroom keeping him company than go out and have fun at a party?"

Sofia nodded.

"I would."

Before he could stop himself he wrapped his arms around Sofia in a tight hug.

"Thanks Sof! You're an angel!"

Being this close to her he realized how good she smelled. Like strawberries and vanilla.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm an angel but thanks for the compliment." Sofia said as she wrapped her arms around him returning the hug.

"Your modesty makes you even more angelic." James said as he pulled away and smiled at her.

Sofia could only blush as she looked around at everything in his room but him.

There was a knock at his door before it was opened and King Roland II and Queen Miranda entered the room arm in arm.

"So this is where you were Sofia? Your father and I went to your room to say goodnight to you but you were nowhere to be found." Queen Miranda said to her daughter as she smiled at her.

"Yeah I've been keeping James company. I figured he could use it." Sofia answered her mother the blush finally disappearing from her face.

"What a noble thing for you to do Sofia! I'm quite proud of you!" King Roland boisterously praised his daughter as he smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm proud of you as well dear. Not going to a party in order to spend time with your sick brother is truly a princess like thing to do." Queen Miranda agreed with her husband as she smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Yep, it is, and she even made me homemade chicken noodle soup for my cold and brought it to me herself." James told his parents as he looked at Sofia who was blushing from embarrassment once again.

"You, Sofia my dear, are a sweetheart! Your mother and I came to say goodnight to James and check on him and see if he needed anything but it seems like you have everything under control. You two have a goodnight and I'm sure you'll get better in no time with Sofia around son." King Roland said as he bid his two children goodnight.

"Goodnight dad." Sofia said as she waved goodnight to him.

"Night dad and I'm feeling better already!" James said as he grinned at his father who grinned back while giving him a thumbs up.

"Sofia, James, you both have a goodnight and don't stay up too long. I know it's the weekend but you both still need your rest especially you James." Queen Miranda said her goodnights to her children as well.

"Goodnight mom and we won't!" Both James and Sofia said in unison as Sofia waved goodnight to her mom.

With that both King and Queen of Enchancia turned around and began to walk back out of the still opened door. As they were walking out Clover came hopping back in just as they closed the door behind them.

He immediately spotted Sofia in the bed and hopped in it with both her and James. He settled at the foot of it and after getting comfortable he laid his head down and began to drift off into dreamland.

"Clover get down. I'm sure James isn't like me and minds you sleeping in his bed." Sofia scolded her rabbit as she looked at him with a slight frown on her face.

Clover got up with a sad look on his face and was about to hop down when James's voice stopped him.

"Oh I don't mind Sofia. He can stay. You can lay back down little rabbit and get some sleep." James said as he smiled at him.

Clover happily did as James told him.

Ok, it was official; Prince James was his second favorite person. Sofia would always be first of course.

"Hey James…"

"Yeah Sof?"

"Amber told me that a lot of princes, most from far away kingdoms, were coming to Princess Hildegard's party to see me because they were interested in becoming my suitor." Sofia said to him with a blush on her face.

"I'm not surprised to hear this to be honest with you Sof." James said as he looked at her.

"Why not because I certainly was?! Why on earth would all those princes be interested in being my suitor?! Amber would certainly be a better choice!" Sofia asked James her voice higher than usual from what James assumed to be anxiety.

"Sofia, Amber's my twin sister, and I love her, but even I know how much of a royal pain she is, literally. She's spoiled, whiny, and conceited, among other things. She has some good qualities too but her bad ones outweigh those. You on the other hand are perfect Sof." James explained as he smiled at her.

"I'm not perfect James. I have my flaws too."

"Well sure you do, don't we all, but yours are so few and so small that they can be easily overlooked. Your good qualities far outweigh your few bad ones. You may not be perfect but you're the closest thing to perfect I've ever seen."

Why was he saying all of this stuff to her? She was going to think he was a weirdo for sure.

"You are so sweet James! I'm touched." Sofia gushed as she hugged him tightly.

James blushed.

Leave it to Sofia to be touched by his words instead of freaked out. He was glad she was though.

"I was only speaking the truth Sof." James said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and while I may not agree with you completely, thanks for saying it."

"No problem."

"James can I be honest with you?"

"Sure Sof." James said as he gave her his undivided attention.

"I'm scared."

"Why?" James asked with a puzzled frown on his face.

It was rare for Sofia to be afraid of anything and it worried him.

"I've never even really considered the idea of actually having a suitor. I've never looked at any prince as more than a friend and now all of a sudden Amber says there are tons of them wanting to be my suitor. It's insane! I'm scared because I'm not ready to date anyone yet. I know I'm of age and everything, and most teenage princesses are dating princes or at the very least interested in them, I'm just not, at least not yet anyway. I feel pressured. I just want things to stay the way they are for as long as possible." Sofia said as she put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Oh Sof come here." James cooed as he wrapped his arms tightly around his distressed sister and brought her closer to him in an attempt to soothe her. "You don't have anything to be scared of Sof. You don't have to feel rushed to start dating just because Amber and the rest of her friends are. You date when you're ready to date and not a second sooner. Those princes will just have to wait on you."

"Thanks James. I feel so much better now and you're absolutely right. I've always done things in my own time so why should dating be any different? You're the best big brother ever! You always know just what to say to cheer me up! I love you so much!"

James hugged her tighter.

"I love you too Sof! You're the best sister a brother could ask for, seriously."

"What about Amber?"

"Eh, she's okay I guess." James said with a teasing smirk on his face.

Sofia laughed. "How terrible James."

He shrugged.

He made it look like he was joking for Sofia's sake but in reality he had been serious. He liked having Sofia for a sister way more than Amber. He knew it was wrong, considering she was his twin, but it was the truth. That didn't mean he hated Amber though, he just liked Sofia a lot more is all.

He heard Sofia yawn.

"You getting sleepy Sof? If you are its ok if you go back to your room. You've succeeded in relieving me of my boredom."

"I'm sleepy but I don't feel like going to my room. Can't I just sleep in your bed with you? It's plenty big enough and Clover's already sound asleep. It'd be a shame to wake him up." Sofia said sleepily as she yawned once more and laid down resting her head on one of his many pillows.

"You serious Sof?" James asked shocked.

Sofia turned on her side to face him and she said while looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Yes James I'm serious. I really want to sleep with you."

James face turned beet red due to her choice of words.

"Ok Sof. I don't mind."

She was his sister after all so it wouldn't be a problem.

When after a few seconds she didn't answer him he looked down and saw that she was fast asleep.

With a smile he lay down beside her and within ten minutes he joined Sofia and Clover in dreamland.

**/*StF*/**

Amber has been at Hildegard's party for quite sometime now and she had to say it wasn't very fun. Most of the princes, when they found out Sofia wasn't coming, promptly left the party and headed back to their respective kingdoms. The only ones that stayed behind were the ones from Royal Prep and a few new faces that were still very much in love with Sofia and decided to stay in hopes that she would show up after all. In other words she either wasn't interested in anyone or they were only interested in Sofia. She'd stuck around too long. It was time for her to take her leave.

"Hildy I'm leaving." Amber announced to her friend as she headed toward the exit.

"What?! Why?!"

"Well to put it frankly Hildy. Your party is quite boring." Amber said in a snooty fashion as she turned around to face her friend while fanning herself with her fan.

"It wouldn't be so boring if you had just done your part and convinced Sofia to come! You know the only reason why all of those princes came was because of her and no one else! You, me, and Clio were going to use the opportunity to convince some princes to date us instead of her; at least that was the plan anyway until you screwed up!" Princess Hildegard hissed at her best friend as she glared at her.

"Do not get snippy with me Hildegard! I did the best I could! What did you want me to do bind and gag her and force her to come?!" Amber harshly whispered to her as she matched her glare with one of her own.

"If that's what it would have taken to get her here then yes!"

"Ladies calm down. Princesses don't argue especially those that are best friends. You're both just upset because things didn't go as planned. Hildegard, you're being unreasonable. You know very well Amber couldn't force Sofia to come and I'm sure she was telling the truth when she said she did her very best to try and convince her to." Princess Clio said calmly as she stepped in between her two best friends.

Both Amber and Hildegard sighed realizing Clio was right.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Amber. It's like Clio said, I'm upset you know, but I know it's not your fault our plan wasn't a success."

"Yes, I'm sorry for yelling at you as well Hildy."

"You forgive me?" Hildegard asked.

"Of course. We're besties for life!" Amber said as she smiled at her.

"Aww!" Princess Clio gushed as she brought the two of them in for a group hug. She grinned at them and said. "I'm glad the two of you have made up! It's never any fun when my two best friends are fighting!"

The three of them stayed like that.

"You're not mad at Sofia are you Hildy? Please don't be if you are it's…"

"I'm not mad at your sister Amber. I mean we're the ones who planned to use her to try and get dates. We're the bad ones here not her." Hildegard explained to Amber.

Amber let out a sigh of relief.

"Sofia's lucky. She has so many princes interested in her while we don't have any." Princess Clio said sighing sadly.

Clio's words caused Hildegard to grow sad as well.

Amber frowned.

"Hey now ladies don't throw a pity party on me. Our Prince Charming's are out there somewhere. We just haven't found them yet."

"Well I don't know about you Amber but I'm sick of waiting! I want my Prince Charming right now!" Hildegard said as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Me too!" Clio said agreeing with Hildegard.

"Well Hildy what about Prince Zandar? He's obviously madly in love with you?" Amber questioned her best friend.

"Oh please as if I would date Zandar!" Hildegard said offended that Amber would ask her such a thing.

"What's wrong with Prince Zandar Hildegard?" Clio asked confused.

"He's…well he's…he's just…oh there's nothing wrong with him that I can see I'm just not interested in him is all." Hildegard said flustered.

"A princess shouldn't be picky at a time like this Hildy." Amber teased the girl with a smirk on her face.

"Just because I want a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm desperate and will settle for the first boy who shows any affection for me!"

Both Amber and Clio laughed.

"Well I had a crush on Prince Hugo when I was a child, but he turned out to be a jerk, so that was short lived. I've never been interested in another prince at Royal Prep since then." Amber said once she had stopped laughing.

Princess Clio nodded.

"It's the same for me too I guess. Prince Hugo and I actually dated for a short while before I too realized how much of a jerk he was. I have someone else I like at Royal Prep now though."

She quickly covered her mouth with both hands.

Shoot! She hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.

Both Amber and Hildegard looked at her with sly grins on their faces.

"And just who is this prince at Royal Prep that you have a crush on Clio?" Amber asked.

"I don't want to say." Clio said stubbornly.

"Oh don't be like that Clio! You know Amber and I are going to end up finding out who he is sooner or later anyway so you might as well spill now." Hildegard said.

Clio sighed.

"Oh fine! The prince I have a crush on is Prince James ok! There are you two happy now!"

"I am!" Hildegard said with a smile.

"Clio why didn't you tell me you liked my brother?" Amber asked shocked.

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Don't be silly Clio! Why would I be mad at you?"

Clio shrugged. She supposed it was silly now that she thought about it.

"Would you like for me to set you two up on a date?" Amber asked.

"You'd really do that for me Amber?!" Clio asked both happy and surprised.

"Of course. I'd love to have one of my best friends for a sister-in-law one day." Amber said smiling at her.

"Oh thank you Amber! You don't know how much this means to me!" Clio said excitedly as she hugged Amber in her joy.

"Y-You're ever so welcome Clio." Amber said as she awkwardly patted her on the back.

"I'll help too in whatever way I can. Anything to help my best friend be with her love." Hildegard said as she smiled at Clio.

"You too Hildegard?! I have the two greatest best friends ever!" Clio said as she moved from hugging Amber to hugging Hildegard.

"Who knows? With Hildy and I helping you we may find our Prince Charming's along the way."

"Too true Amber."

"Well I really have to get going ladies. I have a curfew and my parents will be furious if I'm even a second late. I'll do some digging to see how James feels about you Clio and you two ladies stop by the castle tomorrow so we can discuss my findings." Amber said as she hurried toward the front door of Hildegard's castle where her horse and carriage awaited her.

"We will Amber! You have a safe trip home!" Both Hildegard and Clio said as they waved goodbye to their best friend.

Amber exited the castle the large front door closing behind her.

**/*StF*/**

Well this is my first time writing a Sofia the First fic but I decided I'd give it a try since I like the show so much. I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter and remember to leave a review to let me know what you thought of the first chapter. Favorites and follows would also be nice as well.


	2. The Gift

I'm In Love with Sof!

Chapter 2: The Gift

Summary: Prince James has been having strange thoughts about Princess Sofia lately. Eventually he realizes that he's fallen in love with her, but knowing they can never be he struggles to keep from acting on his feelings. It gets harder and harder for him to do so as the days go by, and the more he's around her, the stronger his feelings become. Meanwhile, Amber and her friends struggle to find love and Ruby and Jade compete for Prince James's affection.

**/*StF*/**

It was early the next morning in the Kingdom of Enchancia and the sun was just beginning to rise. Inside the bedroom of Prince James, he, Princess Sofia, and Clover lay in his bed sound asleep. Well, two of them were sound asleep anyway; Prince James was wide awake and laying on his side watching his sister sleep with a soft smile on his face.

He'd been watching her for the past twenty minutes or so now. He knew he should stop but he just couldn't help himself. She was just so beautiful when she was sleeping that she put Princess Aurora to shame.

He frowned.

He was such a creep! What kind of brother stares at his sister when she was sleeping?! He was so ashamed of himself yet he still couldn't bring himself to look away.

He noticed movement at the foot of his bed and forced himself to look away from Sofia to see what it was. It was Sofia's pet rabbit Clover, whom he had completely forgotten had slept in the room with them last night, stretching his legs and yawning. Once he was done and fully awake he looked straight at him.

"Good morning Clover." He whispered to the rabbit with a smile on his face so he wouldn't wake Sofia.

"Morning Prince James." Clover said returning the boy's greeting although to James it only sounded like squeaks and sniffing.

He focused his attention back on the sleeping Sofia. Sometime during the time he had looked away from her she had opened her mouth slightly and had begun to snore softly. His eyes immediately zeroed in on her lips. They were small yet full and he bet they would feel so soft and smooth against his ow…

God what was wrong with him?! Did he really just think about kissing Sof?! She's your sister man get it together!

She began to stir and he watched as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, stretching and yawning as she did so.

Clover hopped up to her and began to squeak and sniff.

"Good morning Sofia!" Clover happily greeted his best friend/owner with a smile.

He watched as Sofia smiled sleepily down at the little rabbit and scratched him behind the ears.

"Good morning Clover." She said to him.

It would appear she hadn't noticed him yet so he decided to make himself known to her.

"Morning Sof."

Sofia quickly turned to him and let out a squeak of surprise.

"J-James, what are you doing in my room and in my bed?!" She questioned him with wide eyes as she backed herself against the wall.

"Sof, relax. First of all, this is my bedroom and my bed, second of all, don't you remember last night at all?"

He watched as she looked around and he saw her visibly calm down as she realized that she was indeed in his room and that he was telling the truth.

"I remember now James sorry about freaking out like that. I'm just waking up you know and my brain's still foggy." Sofia apologized to him with a blush of embarrassment on her face as she moved away from the wall and closer to him again.

"It's fine, no need to apologize. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, I'm still sleepy actually." She answered him with a laugh as she yawned cutely.

James shook his head while frowning.

No, it wasn't cute at all!

"You can go back to sleep if you want to."

"I think I will but I'm going to head back to my own room and sleep in my own bed. Baileywick will be making his rounds soon and it just wouldn't do to have him see us sleeping in the same bed together. It's improper for a prince and princess you know even if we are siblings." Sofia said with a smile as she climbed over him and placed her feet on the floor standing up.

"I understand." James said hoping he was doing a good job of hiding his disappointment from her.

She slipped her shoes on and turned to Clover holding her arms out to him and he immediately hopped into them.

James smirked.

Lucky rabbit!

"See you a little later on at breakfast James and I thank you for allowing me to sleep with you last night."

She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before she righted herself, turned around, and headed toward his bedroom door.

James blushed.

Did she really have to phrase it **that** way?!

Once she was gone he placed his left hand on his left cheek where she'd kissed him.

He grinned as he fell back onto the mattress the back of his head landing on a pillow.

He'd thought right. Her lips were indeed soft and smooth.

James closed his eyes and quickly went back to sleep with a soft smile on his face.

**/*StF*/**

"Good morning everyone!" Sofia happily greeted her family as she entered the royal dining room for breakfast later that morning.

"Good morning dear." Queen Miranda greeted her daughter with a smile.

"Good morning my darling daughter!" King Roland boisterously greeted his younger daughter with a smile. He was quite the morning person it would seem.

"Morning Sofia." Princess Amber sleepily greeted her sister as she stifled a yawn.

"We've already said our good mornings but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say them again. Good morning Sof." James greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning James." Sofia said with a giggle as she took her seat, which was between his and her mother's.

King Roland and Queen Miranda looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They were glad that even after all of these years James and Sofia were still so close.

"James are you eating soup for breakfast?!" Amber, who was sitting on the other side of him, asked with a disgusted look on her face as she finally noticed what was in his bowl.

"I am. Sof worked hard to make it for me so I would feel better and I'm going to eat every bite of it. It's delicious, and it works too, because I have way more energy today than I did yesterday. I'm not at 100% yet but I know if I keeping eating Sof's soup I will be in no time." James said to Amber as he turned to her and placed a spoonful of the soup into his mouth to prove his point.

"I'm really glad my soup helped you feel better James but are you sure you want to eat it for breakfast? I won't be mad if you ate something else instead and maybe ate the soup later on for lunch or something." Sofia said gently with an understanding look on her face.

"I want to eat your soup for breakfast Sof and I don't care what anyone else thinks about it." He said to his younger sister as he looked pointedly at Amber who rolled her eyes at him.

Sofia nodded and didn't push the subject anymore.

"So what plans do you three have on this lovely Saturday?" King Roland asked his children as he looked at all three of them.

"Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio will be visiting me today sometime around noon so we'll be socializing here at the castle today." Amber answered her father.

"I'm going into the village today to visit Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, and a few of my other friends from the village." Sofia explained with a smile.

"Would you mind if I tagged along Sof?" James asked looking at her.

"You know I don't. Everyone will be happy to see you." Sofia said with a smile.

Over the years James has taken to going with Sofia when she goes to the village. He didn't go every time she went but he went whenever he could.

"Well I think it's wonderful that you've taken such an interest in Dunwiddie James and have made friends with your subjects. That's a very princely quality you have there." Queen Miranda praised her son as she smiled at him.

"Right you are Miranda! Those are the qualities of a king in the making my son! I'm proud of you!" King Roland agreed with his wife as he smiled proudly James.

"Thanks mom and dad." James said with a pleased look on his face.

"Amber, I know you probably have a full day planned with Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio but you guys are more than welcome to join us too. The more the merrier!" Sofia told her sister with a smile on her face.

Amber simply nodded.

The door to the dining room opened and Baileywick entered.

"Your majesties, your first meeting of the day will take place in ten minutes. It's imperative that you both head to the conference room immediately."

He left soon after.

King Roland and Queen Miranda stood up and after they said their goodbyes to their children and wished them a good day they left the dining room.

"I'm going to leave too. I've got to make sure Clover's eaten and get things ready for the trip to the village." Sofia explained to her siblings as she stood up and headed toward the exit.

"You want me to meet you in front of the castle like usual?" James asked her retreating figure.

"Yes, and we're leaving at noon." She replied before she opened the door and left the dining room closing it behind her.

That left James and Amber in the dining room alone.

This was the perfect opportunity for Amber to see how her twin felt about Clio.

"So, James, how do you feel about my best friends?"

"Why would you ask me that all of a sudden? It seems strange even for you."

"Just answer the question!" Amber said annoyed.

"I don't really have an opinion on Princesses Hildegard and Clio to be honest with you Amber. They're just two girls that you hangout with who I bet are probably just as annoying as you are." James said with a shrug before he went back to eating his soup that was starting to grow cold.

"That's it?! That's all you think of them?!" Amber asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean they're best friends with you so I imagine they share some, if not all, of your annoying qualities."

"Ok fine, but what is your opinion on their outward appearance?"

"You mean you want me to tell you if I think they're hot or not?"

Amber nodded.

"Well, both Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio are pretty I suppose. I've never really looked at them in that way though, especially Hildegard because of how Zandar feels about her and because they're friends of yours and I just imagine them to be clones of you and how can I be attracted to that? I'm not an idiot Amber. You're only asking me these questions because either Hildegard or Clio has a crush on me. Which one of them is it?"

She hadn't planned on revealing to James that Clio was interested in him so soon. She had only planned to get his opinion of her but he'd picked now of all times to be smart so she had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"Clio's the one that has a crush on you James."

"Princess Clio huh? Interesting." James said as he stood up finally finished with his soup.

Amber stood up as well.

"Do you think you'd be willing to take her on a date?"

"Give me some time to think about it." James said to her before he left the dining room.

Amber left soon after in search of Baileywick to make sure everything was prepared for when Hildegard and Clio arrived.

She smiled.

At least she'd have some good news for Clio.

**/*StF*/**

It was now just before noon and both Sofia and Amber stood in front of the castle, Sofia waiting on James, and Amber awaiting the arrival of Hildegard and Clio.

Two flying carriages were spotted in the distance and about a minute later the flying horses, coachmen, and carriages landed in front of the steps to the castle.

The coachmen opened the doors to the carriages and helped their respective princesses get out of them.

"Amber!" Both Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio happily greeted their friend as they ran up to her.

"Hildy, Clio, it's good to see you ladies again." Amber said returning their greeting as she smiled at them.

"Hello Princess Hildegard, Princess Clio. I do apologize for not coming to your party Hildegard and I hope you…"

"Hello Sofia and there's no need for you to apologize to me. Amber explained things to me during the party yesterday. All is forgiven." Princess Hildegard said cutting her off as she smiled slightly at her.

"Hello Sofia and might I ask why on earth you are dressed in those commoner clothes?" Princess Clio said returning her greeting before she questioned her about her appearance.

"Oh, well I'm going into the village today to visit Ruby, Jade, and a few of my other friends from Dunwiddie. I didn't want to go dressed like a princess so they would be comfortable around me and treat me just like anyone else. I mean at this point they're all comfortable around me, no matter how I'm dressed, but I still feel better dressed in simpler clothing when I visit them." Sofia explained to Clio.

"Sof I am so sorry I'm late!" James apologized out of breath as he ran out of the front doors of the castle and down the steps coming to a stop just before Sofia.

He bent over with his hands on his knees and attempted to catch his breath.

"It's fine James. You're only a few minutes late anyway."

"Since when have you had those commoner clothes James?" Amber asked her brother confused.

"I bought them for him the last time I visited the village. He asked me to do so." Sofia explained since she could see he was still winded and most likely found it difficult to talk.

James nodded.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box handing it to Sofia.

"James what's this?" Sofia asked as she looked at the box and then at James in confusion.

"It's a gift…it's my way of saying thank you for staying with me last night and keeping me company. It—It meant a lot to me." James explained not as winded as he was before as he stood up straight once again and smiled at her.

"James I can't accept this. I…"

"Please Sof. It would make me very happy if you did." James said as he looked at Sofia with big sad eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

Sofia laughed.

"Curse you James for using my puppy dog face against me! Fine I'll accept your gift."

James grinned.

He watched with baited breath as Sofia slowly lifted the lid of the box up and gasped.

"James where on earth did you get this?!"

"I got it from the Royal Jewel Room."

"Did you ask mom and dad if it was okay?"

"Yeah, that's why I was late getting here because I was busy tracking them down so I could get permission. The more important question Sofia is do you like my gift or not?"

"I love it but don't you think it's a bit much?"

"Nothing is too much when it comes to you Sof!" James said as he took the box from her and reached inside pulling out a ring with a gold band and blue sapphire in the center.

Amber, Hildegard, and Clio gasped.

"So beautiful!" Hildegard and Clio said in awe as they stared at the piece of jewelry with wide eyes.

"Indeed it is. Why have I not seen it before?" Amber questioned her brother as she too stared at the ring.

"I don't know Amber. I spent two hours looking for the perfect piece of jewelry for Sof and I found that ring on the very top shelf. It wasn't even in the case with the other rings for some reason." James explained.

"What made that ring perfect for me James?" Sofia asked curious as to what his answer would be.

"Well, um, when I saw the sapphire it immediately reminded me of your eyes. You know because of how big, blue, and…beautiful it is." James explained to her while blushing as he stared down at his feet.

"Aww James thanks so much for the gift. I could do without it but since you went through all of that trouble I'll gladly accept it." Sofia said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around James's neck and hugged him tightly.

James wrapped his arms around her waist returning the hug just as tightly.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and taking her right hand in his he slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

Amber, Hildegard, and Clio immediately ran up to Sofia to get a better look at how the ring looked on her finger.

"It looks absolutely perfect on your finger Sofia." Princess Hildegard gushed as she smiled at Sofia.

Clio nodded.

"It really does. You're lucky Sofia. I wish I had a big brother as nice as James but alas all I have is an annoying little one."

Amber frowned.

James had never gotten her anything that nice as a gift, not even for their birthday, and she was his biological sister! That's the only time she got a gift from him, yet it wasn't even Sofia's birthday, and he'd gotten such a great gift for her just to say thank you! She didn't want to believe it but it really did seem like James liked Sofia more than he liked her, his twin sister, and she had to admit that it hurt.

"What do you think Amber?" Sofia asked her older sister as she held her hand up and wiggled her ring finger for emphasis.

"It's like it was made for your finger Sofia!" Amber told her with a weak smile on her face.

She knew it wasn't Sofia's fault but she was really angry with her at the moment. She'd never let her know that though.

Sofia smiled pleased that her older sister approved of the ring.

"Pardon the intrusion Prince James, Princess Sofia but it's a quarter past noon and we're running behind schedule." The coachman, who was taking them to Dunwiddie, spoke up as he bowed lowly to the royal siblings and Amber, Hildegard, and Clio as well.

"Very well Edmund we shall be in the carriage shortly." James replied.

Edmund bowed to him before he returned to his seat at the front of the carriage to wait once more for them.

"I didn't know you visited Dunwiddie with Sofia James." Clio said.

"Yeah, I don't go as often as she does but I go when I get some free time. I didn't have anything planned for today so I decided why not." James explained to her.

As he studied Clio's face he had to admit that she was quite attractive but she wasn't beautiful like So…

No James, don't even finish that thought!

What was wrong with him?! Lately just about all he thought about was Sofia!

"Princess Hildegard, Princess Clio you two are more than welcome to join us in the village today." Sofia said offering them a personal invitation.

"I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion Sofia but maybe another time." Princess Hildegard declined politely.

"It's the same for me too Sofia." Princess Clio said.

She'd definitely go the next time James went with Sofia. Perhaps it would give them a chance to get closer.

Sofia nodded.

"Are you ready my lady?" Prince James asked Sofia as he offered her his arm.

"Indeed I am good sir." Princess Sofia said as she locked an arm with his and allowed herself to be escorted to the carriage.

Amber, Hildegard, and Clio watched as James helped Sofia into the carriage before he closed the door and walked around to the other side and got in himself.

They watched as the carriage ascended into the air before it took off at a high speed toward the village of Dunwiddie.

"So, Amber, did you find out if Prince James likes me yet?!" Clio asked excited.

"You couldn't wait for them leave could you?" Hildegard asked with a roll of her eyes.

Amber just grinned.

She could always count on these girls to cheer her up when she was down.

"We'll talk about everything in the courtyard ladies. We'll be having afternoon tea there. Follow me."

She'd worry about James's favoritism of Sofia later.

Right now it was time for her to have fun with her best friends.

**/*StF*/**

Well that was Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it just as much as the first chapter and that it wasn't too long of a wait. Once again review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. You can follow and/or favorite me as an author or my story if you haven't already too.


End file.
